Cancerous Summer
by eelpotter
Summary: Harry has finally got permission to live with Sirius at his place. Over the summer, Harry, Remus, Sirius, and the Weasly family gets some bad news, Harry has cancer. How will Harry handle this news? Will he survive? What about his relationship with Ginny? Read to find out more! (H/G and maybe SOME R/H) There will be some humor too (maybe).
1. chapter 1

Harry woke up with a start, his head throbbing with pain. It hadn't hurt like that since that summer. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't get back to sleep so he went downstairs.

As a fifteen year-old, he was supposed to be normal, listening to music, talking about his crush, but he wasn't normal. Ever since that night...

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, he was laughing with Remus who was just shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys, I'm a little sick. I've been having horrible head aches and I'm always tired." He said in a begging tone, even though he didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"Is it your scar? We told you to close the connection with... Him, Harry." Remus said somewhat angrily. Harry sighed and sat down with a huff.

"Give him a chance, Moony. What's up prongslet?" Sirius said in a proud tone because of the name for Harry he had thought of that night.

"Nah, it's not my scar this time. And Remus! I told you I wouldn't and I DIDN'T!" Harry yelled defensively.

"Okay, okay! I was just nervous, that's all." Remus put his hands up in defeat. Harry chuckled, Remus was always jumping to conclusions.

Suddenly, Harry's nose started to bleed profusely. He quickly brought his arm up to his face and pinched it, wiping the blood off with his old pajama sleeve. Remus was worried and Sirius shocked.

"Harry! When did this start happening?" Remus yelled.

"No, no, I'm fine! It's been happening once in a while over the summer at the Dursleys. I've learned to take care of it by myself considering the Dursleys are no help." Harry said, attempting to calm the two adults down. He could take care of himself, after all he never got much attention from his relatives, why would he now?

"Harry, I know I'm not the most SIRIUS person ever, haha, get it? Anyway, I may not be so serious all the time but you have me worried kiddo. Things like that aren't normal, maybe a small nose bleed a few times but other than that, it's not a good sign." Sirius said, going from a joking tone to a very serious tone.

"Yeah well I didn't think much of it, sorry guys. Maybe we can head over to St. Mungo's for a quick checkup?" Harry said, defeated.

The two adults nodded in agreement and Sirius called to make an appointment, hitting on the nurse while he was at it.

"Did I just drink some felix felicis? Because I'm feeling pretty LUCKY to be speaking to you-"

"Sirius! Give me the phone!" Remus cried in shock. Harry was shaking with laughter, forgetting that the call was about his strange medical issues.

Remus had finished making the appointment and it was made for 12:00 pm the next day. That was perfect for Harry because he was going to spend some alone time with Ginny. They had started dating at the end of fifth year and now it was the summer before sixth. It was a very good relationship and they both loved spending time with each other, earning plenty of teasing from the twins and Ron to go around. Hermione was ecstatic when she had heard the news and was almost crying tears of joy. Harry was pretty sure he heard a few "It's about time" 's too.

Harry and Ginny went to eat at a fancy muggle restaurant. It was beautiful and Ginny was wondering how Harry had gotten a reservation for them, two teenagers. The waitor came up to the couple and led them to a table.

"Any drinks to start out with? Champagne? Water?" The waitor said mock happily, obviously thinking about going home.

Harry glanced at Ginny trying to stop her from saying a wizard beverage but he was to late.

"Oh, I think I'll have a butterbeer. Extra foam please!" Ginny said with pride and dignity, not realizing the mistake she had made.

The waitor looked dumbstruck but fixed it by being polite again, wondering if maybe there was something wrong with the girl or if she was just pulling his strings.

"Er, she meant to say that she wanted coke. Sorry, it was a stupid dare I gave her earlier, I forgot about it but she's a real Daredevil. Sorry about that again, sir." Harry said nervously, apologizing many times.

"Ok, um, yes! Ordering! Ok, I'll be back with two cokes in a few minutes." With a raised eyebrow and a very confused face, the waitor walked away.

Ginny shot an apologetic look at Harry but he just smiled and reached for her hand to put in his. As he did that, Ginny noticed a few bruises on Harry's hand.

Scared, she yelled, "Harry! What the bloody hell are those?"

He looked down and brought his sleeve up higher. He was shocked to find many bruises that he had never seen before and certainly did not know how they got there. The most that and happened to him was when he bumped into a few things because he was genuinely clumsy. He decided to answer since he didn't want her to think it was abuse format the Dursleys or something because he never let Vernon touch him.

"Honest, Ginny, I have no idea how they got there! I've been feeling a bit off lately so Remus, Sirius, and I decided it would be best to just go to St. Mungo's tomorrow. You can come if you'd like." He said nonchalantly.

"Yes, yes, I'll come. Sorry, it's just whenever you get hurt j get scared because you always seem to be getting yourself into all kinds go trouble. How have you been feeling off?"

"You know, I have these bruises obviously, I've been getting a bunch of bloody noses, headaches, and I'm CONSTANTLY tired. Sometimes I just don't sleep for a while night and then I'm even more tired than I usually am. It's miserable, honestly. I live spending time with you though, Ginny, you make my days so much better."

She let a stray tear fall yet she didn't know why. She was worried because when Harry was in the hospital wing it was usually just because of a quidditch accident. Now though, Harry was getting these weird symptoms. She decided to brush it off until the next day when she went with him, Sirius, and Remus.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too Ginerva Weasly." He smirked.

She hit him in the arm playfully.

"Do NOT call me 'Ginerva' ever again, Potter. Not until the day we get married and you have to say it in the vows. That will be the ONLY acception."

"Alright, alright! Wow, already planning the wedding I see. I'm down for it, who'll be the the flower girl? What about the music? Live or record?" He laughed as she was putting her face in the table, hoping that the cloth would stop her laughing. It didn't work but nobody seemed to mind the two sweethearts.

They laughed, talked, and ate for the rest of the evening until they had to return to Sirius' place where they would be staying for the summer. They both started to dread the visit to the doctor the next day, in fear of what they would find. Both though, decided it was probably not that severe and they should leave it until then and just enjoy Molly's "feast" for dinner.

"Ron! Twins! Get down here!" Molly Weasly called up the stairs.

Pounding footsteps were heard coming down the stairs until all three shows up with innocent looks on their faces.

"It was Fred and George!"

"It was Ron!" Cried George and Fred at the same time.

Molly rolled her eyes and reassured them that they had not yet done anything wrong, she was simply calling them to breakfast. Ron walked up to the table where Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, and Aurther were already sitting down.

"Hey guys. Hey Harry, mate, are we all coming to your dentist checkup thingy today?" Ron asked dumbly.

Hermione looked at Ron in annoyance, considering her own parents were dentists.

"Ron, it's not a dentist appointment, it's a DOCTORS appointment. Anyway though, you guys aren't coming. The only person that's going besides Remus and Sirius is Ginny because I told her she could and she helps my nerves calm." He looked over to Ginny and winked in a funny way, making Ginny giggle, then look shocked when she realized she had GIGGLED.

They had gotten ready quickly after a few rolls of toilet paper were used to clean up Harry's blood, which had once again come from his nose at a very fast rate. They were all ready to leave when they looked over at Sirius, who was checking himself out in the mirror, clicking his tongue and winking at his own reflection. Everyone except for Remus rolled their eyes as Remus pulled Sirius away and apparated to St. Mungo's along with Ginny and Harry.

Conveniently, not really, Harry and Ginny were in the middle of a good snogging session so their faces flushed a deep shade of red, imitating Harry's "dear" uncle Vernon. They were laughed at by the adults when they arrived at the destination.

Sirius walked up to the secretary and had an inaudible conversation. He can back to tell them that they would we wating for about five minutes while Dr. Roger finished with his other patient. They sad down quickly since Harry was a bit dizzy. Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder and saw she was interested in a cheesy, flashy muggle magazine reading "Guns N' Roses: Live in Cincinnati, OH!" He rolled his eyes and rested his head back, waiting to be called in.

"Uh, Harry Potter? Do we have a Harry Potter here?" Dr. Roger called out from his room.

Harry walked over with Sirius only as the doctor greeted then with a polite smile.

"Now Mr. Potter, what seems to be the problem? Is this an internal or external problem?"

"Well, it's all internal. The basics really, bleeding nose, headaches, sensitive bruising, and tiredness. Any ideas what it is I have?" Harry asked hopefully.

Dr. Roger gave a concerned look towards Harry and wrote something down in his book. After taking his weight, height, and temperature (which seemed to be low), Dr. Roger came back in the room with a large needle and a few other medical instruments, they seemed to be doing this the muggle way just in case.

"Ok Harry, we'll be taking a few samples from you, blood and bone marrow from your hip. We're concerned because these sympoms could be describing a few serious illnesses."

"What do you mean!?! My godson can't be in TO much trouble, can he?" Sirius asked as he moved uncomfortably in his chair due to his nervousness.

"Well sir, I can not garentee anything yet until we've taken these samples. Just let us do what we need to and then you will be informed." Dr. Roger said in a desperate comforting tone.

After taking the samples, Harry and Sirius sat there, Harry's head on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius was hoping and praying there was nothing wrong with Harry. Voldemort was in a very bad shape and at that point could be destroyed easily, how could Harry be sick now? Harry was like a son to him, despite him only being his godson. They had gotten permission for Harry to move to Sirius' place from Dumbledore after Sirius had been freed of all charges.

Dr. Roger came in with a somber expression on his face and sat down slowly, dreading his next actions.

"Harry, Black, I have some upsetting news. Harry, you have been diagnosed with cancer. There isn't much we or the muggle doctors can do to help you, it's to late of a stage. We can do the best we can by starting chemo if you'd like, but other than that... You get the idea. I'm very sorry Harry, you only have three, four months maximum to live." Dr. Roger said very, very slowly.

Harry's heart sank. Tears were streaming down his face as he thought of leaving everybody just when his life was getting better. The Weaslys, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Hermione, and... Ginny. He would be leaving them all in only a few short months just because a stupid disease. Suddenly, that pain was disappearing and in came the anger and sorrow.

Sirius was visibly crying and he swept his godson up into a tight hug. His shoulders were skaing as he mumbled a few things Harry couldn't understand.

"No. NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! HE'S ONLY SIXTEEN YEARS OLD, HE'S NOT EVEN OF AGE YET! This is a n-n-nightmare." Sirius cried out, making Harry's heart break even more.

Dr. Roger let the two have their reactions, as this was not an easy thing to hear. He was not the best at giving sad news but it was a responsibility that came with his job, so he had to do what he had to do.

"I don't even believe it. How can this be? I thought maybe it wasn't that serious... Isn't there ANY cure, sir?" Harry asked, knowing the answer already.

"I'm afraid not, Harry."

Sirius and Harry cried together for a bit until they calmed down and decided that it was time to tell the other two and then the rest of the "family." They thought of themselves all as a family by now and it felt silly saying otherwise.

End of Chapter One...

A/N: I'm kind of new to this but I was thinking like "What if Harry had cancer? That would be crazy!" So here I am writing a story about Harry having cancer. I'm doing regents this month so I might be a bit busy but chapter two will be up soon. I will take any constructive criticism because that's how I write my stories; by making them better and better.

READ! Please give me suggestions on what other stories to write. I mainly do HP stories but also if you're a fan of The X Files then I can do some of those too.


	2. 2 Reactions and Tears

Dr. Roger bid them a good day and told them to come back soon for an information session as they left the room, not really listening to what he said but still registering it. They walked in silence as they went to the waiting area, Sirius keeping a tight and protective grip on Harry's shoulder as if he would die that second. Ginny and Remus' smiles faded as they saw the pain in Harry and Sirius' eyes, knowing something was wrong.

"So...? Is there something wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked glumly since it was obvious that there was indeed something wrong.

"Yeah." Harry answered

"What is it?" Remus chimed in with a pained face.

"C-cancer" Sirius choked out and ran towards Harry for another depressing embrace. Harry felt two other people's arms around him.

"No no no no no. Harry, please stay with us, please. I love you s-s-so much Harry!" Ginny cried in a raspy whisper.

"Ginny, I have some time. I would never choose to leave you, I love you too. Maybe there's a spell somewhere, just somewhere. I don't want to leave you guys, you guys are my family; you're my everything, my world..."

"First James, now you! I just can't believe it." Remus thought out loud.

"Look guys, I was broken when I heard this news and I still am, but for Harry's sake and our own we need to make this the best damn months that Harry has ever had and we need to search and search for a spell or a potion that can fix this. I know we can get through this if we do it together. Now, we need to tell the others and we need to plan. I'll ask Dumbledore if we can use the Hogwarts library even though school's out, if we are going to find a book that can help us then God knows it will be in that library." Sirius said, he was greeted with three shocked but nodding faces. Sirius really could be serious when he needed to be.

"Harry dear, you look hungry. Sit. Eat." Molly said, ushering him to the table. All four of them sat down and we're gathering what they were going to say to the rest in their heads. Remus decided to speak, as he was good with this stuff.

"Um, can everyone turn their attention to me? Please?" Remus said. The chatter did not stop. Fred and George were speaking about quidditch Hermione and Molly were engaged in a conversation about certain plants that can heal sicknesses, Aurther was the only one listening.

"GUYS!" Aurther yelled. Everybody turned.

"Remus has something to say. Please stop the speaking and look at him." Everybody obliged and turned their heads confusedly.

Remus flushed at the attention, it was more out of fear. He was sweating and pale because now the news was setting in even more since he was telling everyone close to Harry.

"So... At the St. Mungo's today we were told some news about Harry. He was diagnosed with cancer and that's why he has been feeling very odd and under the weather lately." He blurted out in nervousness.

Everybody was horrified and shocked at the distressing news. Molly took out a tissue and wiped her eyes and Ron was actually crying for once. Hermione was just staring at Harry in sadness, trying to contain herself which was getting harder and harder. Aurther was comforting Molly but seemed very upset himself. Fred and George lost that spark and begun cussing under their breaths.

"Bloody hell! Harry no! You're Harry, you're always ok." Ron cried, obviously upset about his friends news. He ran up to Harry and cried into his shirt as he felt Hermione do the same. Then Aurther, then Molly, then the twins, and the ones that went to the hospital with Harry.

"Harry, we'll make this a good few months for you." Hermione whispered.

"We're going to do that and we're going to get Dumbledore to let us use the Hogwarts library. Let's all try to treat Harry with care but at the smae time we all know he hates special treatment so please just be normal." Sirius pleaded. Everyone shook their heads and muttered a few "I'm so sorry" 's and "We love you" 's to Harry at which he smiled at.

"I love all of you guys and you've given me everything as long as I have known you. We can work this out, I promise. I will live for you guys." Harry said as he instinctively reached for Ginny's hand.

They all went to the living room and sat in a peaceful silence with the occasional sniffle or sob. They all decided to go along with Sirius' plan, they would ask Dumbledore the next day.

As the sun went down, the children went to bed one by one, followed by the adults. They all slept surprisingly dream free, which was rare.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, this was a pretty short chapters but I was bored and I finished my homework so I decided to write another. How will Dumbledore react? You'll find out in part three. I don't know how many chapters I will do yet, it depends on what I think up and where I want this story to end, but it will be five minimum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is familiar to you like characters, places, etc.., do not belong to me, they belong to the amazing Joanne Rowling.**

Ginny woke up to the sound of birds outside and sunlight was shining through the cracks in the window, trying desperately to fill the room. She had a surprisingly good night's sleep, depite the fact that her boyfriend has cancer. Now she was thinking about Harry's face when he had told her; the pain in his eyes was unbearable. Her only hope was that he was going to be ok, that he was going to live.

"Ginny, we're starting breakfast without you if you don't get down here soon, dear!" She heard her mother yell up the stairs from the kitchen.

She quickly got dressed in a baggy sweater and some shorts, dashing downstairs as she smelled what her mom was cooking. Harry smiled as she walked in the door and she gave him a sad smile, trying to not feel bad for him because she knew he hated when people took pity on him.

"So today we're going to speak to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

Remus sighs tiredly, "Yes, he will be arriving any minute. I don't think we have to worry about him giving us permission though, he wouldn't hold us back, especially since this is Harry's life were talking about." She winced at that last sentence, not liking how it ssounded at _all_.

You could hear the occasional sip of juice or crunching if toast but other than that it was completely silent until they heard Mrs. Blacks portrait screaming.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS! I SENSE A MUDBLOOD PRESENT IN MY HOUSE, GET OUT! GET OUT! SCUM OF THE EARTH-"

"Mrs. Black, please do me a favor and shut your trap, please and thank you." Dumbledore said calmly, shutting her curtains.

"Now, what was it that you all wanted to speak to me about? Take all the time you need, I surprisingly have nothing planned for today so my time is yours." He smiled and sat down in an empty chair.

Everyone could see the twinkle in his eyes disappearing and his half moon spectacles drooping a little when he saw their faces. Their faces projected sadness but calmness at the same time and he did not like the look of it.

"Harry has been diagnosed with cancer." Hermione blurrted out, suprising all the others since the previous night she could not even stop crying about the news.

Dumbledore was very worried for the young boy, very worried indeed. He stayed calm as usual, though, because that is a way to reassure someone.

"This new is truly troubling. I know you will all be looking for answers or cures and I would advise you to check the Hogwarts library, it may have some information you need."

"Well, that's what we were going to ask you sir, so thank you. This is truly very kind of you." Remus said thankfully.

Dumbledore gave a wink, "Anytime, my friends, any time."

They had been searching for hours and they had found only three promising books. There were stacks and piles of read books that were useless, the library was a complete mess and they were a complete mess themselves.

"Guys, this is hopeless! Mate, I want you to live and all but bloody hell! We should just read through these last few and then check somewhere else." Ron whined as Hermione rolled her eyes.

The two exchanged a few glances and both blushed when they realized everybody was watching the exchange.

"Alright then! Let's get back to it, shall we?" Hermione said hysterically, trying to change the subject of the audiences silent stares.

Harry was sniggering at the two when he got very dizzy. He bugun to fall asleep in his chair.

"Harry! how did he fall alseep that fast guys?" Ron wondered.

"I think he's past out! Here, let me carry him back to Grimmauld place and we can call it a day." Sirius yelled for all to hear.

He picked up his godson and it was then when he realized how much weight Harry had lost, it was not a healthy amount and it made that scared feeling hit Sirius right in the heart and head once again. it was as if a stranger had hit him right between the eyes (Billy Joel feference) when he had heard the news and now that person had taken over. Sirius was very and much literally Sirius now and it was all for his sick godson who he cared deeply about.

They apparated home and Sirius placed Harry on the couch so he could sleep. He thenhthenjoined the rest in the kitchen, putting in some water to boil for the tea.

When they all had their tea and we're talking quietly they heard punding foot steps, follow by the door slamming open. Harry walked in with a hope filled grin on his face.

"Guys! I think I know how to fix this!" Hey yelled.

The End of Chapter 3

 **A/N: Hello! Yeah yeah, I know, I hate cliffhangers too, but this one was a good one. I gave everyone some hope! I hope that everyone is enjoying the story, review if you have so far! I will write another chapter tomorrow! I also have a funny one-shot that I wrote a few days ago that I will publish for you guys. - Ella 3**


End file.
